Cyber Gamez World Champion Bloody Deathmatch 2007
by Powerchu
Summary: About a Deathmatch which include alot of crossovers. Rated M for later violence and vulgars..


**Disclainmer:All this stories below is for comedy purpose, it does not means anything nor am i ruining the reputation of it.**

**Los Angelas, St 92**

**0030hours**

** XXTVC **

Broad Caster: Hello, I am James Keylon

2nd Broad Caster: And I am the Soviet Union

James: Hey! Stop fooling around, for god's sake this is a reality Arena Deathmatch show, not some kind of motherfucing comedy show

Soviet Union: Ok, I am Lodge Lee, and please, this is some kind comedy show.

James: No it is not.

Lodge: Yes it is.

James: NO , it is not!

Lodge: Yes it is...

James(Bursting with anger): You know what? FUC #$&ing!!!! FOR FUCng's sale. THIS IS NOT A #$ing comedy show.

Lodge: Ok ok you win. But i still think it is a comedy show.

James: Lodge... Fuc- you, fuc- you all

(Someone from behind snapped Lodge neck, and popped out)

???: Hello, I am Alex from Breakdown and i will be your Co- broad Caster

James: Oooooooohhhhh, a woman!

???????: Hey back off! Shes mine!

James: Hello... who the hell in the world are you? Pussy.

???????: WHAT?! WTF DO U THINK YOUR DOING? I am Derrick, the competitor and you're calling me a pussy?

James: Erm... Nope

Derrick: Anyways, when my match coming up?

James: Well, In 5 mins. And you will be fighting... None other than... Harry Potter

Derrick: What? Harry Pussy? FINALLY! THAT JACKASS PUSSY STOLE MY FAME!!!! I WILL KILL YOU SISSY!

Alex: Be carefull, Harry have magic spells.

Derrick: O'really? It so happens that I too got something up my arm. SEE THIS PUSSY? THIS IS ACCELARATION!!!! (Shouted Derrick while showing his glowing right arm to the Cameraman.

Harrry: How dare that man called me a pussy!? I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL USE MY STRONGEST SPELL IN THE WORLD!!!!

Draco: I think Derrick will kill you Harry, and yeah, U PUSSY!!!!

Ron: Back OFF!!!!

Lodge: oo...ar... ahhh... He... Is someone at my seat? I think i will fu...THHRHRHHRHRAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!!! (Someone's heavy-weighted Nikita dropped onto him.

Raiden: Opps sorry! I was gonna use that thing to kill snake and Liquid, i will blow thier fucing brains out. ( He put the Nikita into his skull suit )

James: Great! I know i am not good in Science, but that is SO tottaly out of explaination!

Raiden: Which one? My nikita or putting IT into my suit?

James: Both...

Raiden: Shuddapt!!!

Alex: ALRIGHT!! We will now commence the Fight! Derrick vs. Harry Potter!

Derrick: It is PUSSY!! Pussy! Pussy i told ya!!!

Harry: Man, you are gonna die from my Flippendo.

Derrick: What? Such a lousy spell, i didnt even know it existed. ( Derrick laughed)

James: FIGHT!

_**Derrick procceed into his defend mode, while Harry was charging up his flippendo. It charged untill it was the size of the Statue of liberty. **_

Derrick: WTF??? HEY! CHEATING!!!

James: Whooosh, it is gonna be a painfull painfull shot if it hits Derrick!

_**And then, Harry launched it. **_

Derrick (whispering): Accelaration... Accelaration... Accelaration... Accelaration... Accelaration... Come on... block... block... BLOOOCK!!!

**Derrick got blown back but was still in 1 piece.**

Harry: HEY! You cheated! I know you just cheating, no one had ever survived my FLIPENDO ULTRA CHARGE!!!

Derrick: See, what a fucing sore-loser is he, look, look at his pathetic-looking face. NOW ITS MY TURN TO STRIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Derrick began charging his pulse punch.**_

James: This is gonna be bloody...

Alex: I think i want to puke...

James: Hey, you could puke at my lap!!!

Derrick: AFTER I KILLED THIS PUSSY, THE NEXT IS YOU!!!!!!!

_**Then, Derrick dashed, with Matrix-like slow- mo waves at his hands. PEWHS... Harry head was dislocated from his spine, the head spinned down the floor, spilling blood all over.**_

Derrick: YESSS!!!!

Alex ( puking ): I think i am sick...

James: Next battle! Snake vs. Snake!!!!

Snake: WTF???? Who vs who?

(another) Snake: OMG???? Theres 2 Snakes?? But i am the Big boss!!! Hes just Snake!

Snake: Wtf??? Big Boss? Naked Snake From Solid Snake 3?

Naked Snake: You could say that, well, now that one of us is gonna die...

Snake: What?

Naked Snake: Want a ciggerrattes?

Snake: I NID NO Fucing ciggerrattes, i gonna blow you up, then, i going out with Meryl!

Lodge: Fuk! Meryl? Shes Here? Where? Where?

James ( shocked): How do you recover so fast after that smashing?

Lodge: Oh what? Oh!! That smashing... 3, 2, 1, OOOOWWWW, OUCH!!!! AHHHH!! HELP!! IT HURTS, IT Huuuuuuuuuurts!

Alex: Wow, looks like i was out cold, (shaking head), alright, let the fight, Snake vs. Snake, begins!!

**Without wasting time, Snake made a one-two punch followed by his 2 spin kicks. Naked Snake begin doing the same and Snake got so fuked up that he took out his M4. While seeing that, Naked Snake took out his Glock - 54. **

James and Lodge: WOW! Looks like they are evenly matched! Who will had his head blown off?

Alex; Surely Naked Snake, he is just wielding the Glock, he will surely die.

Naked Snake: Fuc you, you btch!!!!

Alex: WHAT DO YOU CALL ME?? ALRIGHT SNAKE, TAKE HIM DOWN!!!! Even if you died, I WILL CUT HIS fucing penis off!!! Then... I will cut his head, AND RIPPED HIS EYES OUT!!!!

Derrick: Ooooooh. Gorely...

_**Snake began shooting at Naked Snake, all the bullet seemed to miss. Wasted all his ammo, he throwed his M4 at Naked Snake's head. He fainted while saying, "**_How much does that carbine... carbine weighs????"_** before knocking out. Snake took this oppurtunnity and jumped on him, warped his hands around Naked Snake throat, and pressed as hard as he could, after that, he took out his CQC knife and stabbed him.**_

Alex: YEAH! THATS THE WAY!!!

Raiden: Fuck you Snake! You fucking cheater- bug.

James: HEY! Where does all the censor gone to?

Lodge: Here, let me test, "testing fucking bitch. This is a motherfucking testes! All of you are bitches and morons. I repeat, this is just a test, do not get so fucked up!!!

Lodge: WOOO HOOO, the censorship is gone!!!!

James: Shit! Hey guard! Please fucking renew the censorship subscription!!! NOW ASAP!!

Snake & Naked Snake: Hey, what about our fucking match!?

Raiden: Shut the hell up Snake.

Derrick All of you shut up!!!

Snake: I GONNA KILL YOU, NAKED SNAKE!!!! And then i gonna stripped you so that you really are the NAKED SNAKE.

**With that, he used his knife and cut Naked snake brains out.**

James: Shit! Thats was a foul play! But nonetheless, good job!!!

Snake: Like I said, I GONNA STRIP YOU!

Everyone: OMG! OMG!!!! Naked Snake a big big mole on his butt!!! Nice going Snake!!! WOOOHOOOO

Someone: Come on , take pictures of him

DUED TO SOME DISTURBANCE AND BECAUSE THE CENSORSHIP HAS EXPIRED, PLEASE COME AGAIN TOMMOROW AT 0000HRS! THANK YOU, AND GET LOST!

James Keylon, over and out...

This is my 2nd comedy story, please R&R but no flames please!!!!


End file.
